Chloe Rose Mullen
by Katniss Bella Potter
Summary: When a fire starts in their house and kills their parents Chloe, Jason and Kiera have to settle into the Dumping Ground. Chloe doesn't think they will know anyone there but when someone from Chloe's past appears everything turns around. Then when her brother and sister are taken away will her old friends be able to make her feel better. BTW I AM BRINGING BACK KITTY!
1. Chapter 1

Chloe's POV

I woke up to the smell of smoke. I heard Kiera crying but I couldn't see anything through the cloud of smoke.

"KIERA! KIERA! JASON! MUM! DAD! JASON GET KIERA!"

My lungs began to burn and I turned around my room I noticed my window and ran towards it and opened it. I left it open and took a big breath before running into the smoke. I ran towards Kiera's room. I couldn't see anything but followed the sound of her crying. I reached her bed and pulled her out. I heard the sirens and ran towards my window. I saw the fire engines and began to wave frantically. The ladder appeared in front of my room and I helped Kiera over to the woman.

"Right come on hun, lets go!"

"No!"

I ran back into the cloud to find my parents and Jason. I barged into Jason's room and saw him head stuck out the window. I tried to call his name but I couldn't I ran forward and pulled him towards my room. The cloud was getting thicker and I couldn't see anything. We ran into my room and I helped Jason out of my window. I turned to run but the fire had spread into my room. I jumped out my window onto the ladder and was rushed to hospital.

I woke up later that night and realised that Jason, Kiera and I had our own little room. I pressed the button for the nurse. She came running in.

"You're awake! How do you feel?"

"Fine just a little thirsty!"

She poured me a glass of water.

"Thanks."

"No bother."

"Can I get up."

"If you feel up to it!"

I got up and walked over to Jason.

"How is he?"

"He hasn't woke up yet."

I nodded and went over to Kiera.

"And Kiera?"

"She woke up but feel asleep again."

I nodded. She walked out.

Two days later we were all up and being questioned. Kiera being only six just giggled and Jason didn't want to talk; which left me.

"Ok what's your names?"

I looked at the man sitting next to the policeman.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Rob. I am from Socail Services!"

"Whatever. My full name is Chloe Rose Mullen and I am fourteen years old! This is my brother Jason Robbie Mullen and he is eight. This is Kiera Abbie Mullen she is six."

"Well Chloe what can you tell me about the fire?"

"Nothing really! I just woke up in a room filled with smoke! Why not ask my parents?"

"Chloe I am sorry the fire got to your parents before anyone could get there!"

I felt tears swell in my eyes and Jason began to cry. Kiera looked at me puzzled.

"Mummy? Daddy?"

I shook my head and she began to cry.

"What's going to happen to us all our family are dead."

"You are going to go to a care home called Elm Tree House."

"Together? Because we won't be split up!"

"We don't split siblings up unless necessary."

I nodded.

"Is there anything left in our house?"

"A little you can go and see the remains just now if you want?"

I nodded. I grabbed Kiera and lifted her up onto my back and walked out.

We arrived at our house ten minutes later. I opened the door. Jason ran off to his room to see if anything remained. We had three bags between us and it had to be filled with anything we found. I took Kiera to her room. Luckily some of her clothes and her favourite toy – a pink bear – were safe. I put them in her bag and walked towards Jason's room. He had very little clothes left and only his football had survived. We went into my room. It was covered in soot. My phone was burnt to pieces but luckily my money box on my top shelf was safe; there was around £70 in there. I checked clothes and found only a pair of pj's and a few tops and jeans. I looked around for the thing I wanted the most and found it. I dropped Kiera and ran towards my photo album the cover was a bit crisp but all the pictures were in good condition I added it to my bag and walked out to Rob.

"We're ready!"

We hopped into his car and we headed toward Elm Tree House.

"We don't have a lot of clothes left!"

"Don't worry you get a clothing allowance and depending on how much you have it will either be doubled or tripled until you have enough."

I nodded and looked out the window. This care home was miles away from here. I wouldn't know anyone. I sat looking at the photos until we pulled up. I grabbed our bags and lifted Kiera. I walked next to Jason up to the door. A man with grey hair opened the door and smiled at us.

"Welcome to Elm Tree House!"

**Review because I want to know what you think of the Mullens.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe's POV

I frowned at the man and pulled Jason and Kiera in.

"Hello Mike!"

"Hi Rob who are these?"

"This is Chloe, Jason and Kiera Mullen. Here are their files! I hope you have somewhere for them to sleep."

"Yep I hope they don't mind because they are all sharing with the other kids."

He looked at us. Kiera smiled back and Jason gave a small smile too but I kept frowning.

"How about I get the kids who you are sharing with to show you around?"

I nodded still frowning slightly.

"TEE, JOHNNY, FLOSS THEY'RE HERE!"

I turned around more than three kids appeared. A small girl with curly ginger hair walked up to Kiera.

"Hi I am Floss! Where is all your stuff?"

"The big fire burnt it all. Am I sharing with you?"

Floss nodded and took Kiera's hand and began to pull Kiera away. I moved to grab Kiera but Jason stopped me shaking his head. A boy who looked a little older than Jason walked up.

"So I am sharing with you?"

"Appears so."

He stuck out his hand.

"Johnny Taylor."

"Jason R. Mullen!"

"What does the R stand for?"

"Robbie."

Jason tossed the football towards Johnny and they began to walk upstairs.

A girl who I am guessing is Tee walked forward.

"Hi I am Tee, Johnny's younger sister!"

"Hi I am Chloe, Jason and Kiera's older sister."

She nodded and took off upstairs. She led me to a room not much bigger than mine. I looked at the stripes.

"Nice room!"

"Don't worry it's scheduled for a makeover soon!"

"No I like it really."

I placed my bag on the empty bed.

"Can you introduce me to the others?"

"Sure come on."

She led me downstairs to where I am guessing is the living room.

"Guys this is Chloe."

A chorus of hellos went around.

"This is Faith, Lily, Tyler, Elektra, Harry, Frank, Carmen, Mo, Jody; you already know Johnny and Floss and finally Rick."

The minute his name left his lips my eyes set on him. He hadn't changed at all. He looked up and made a sign to say we'll talk later. I nodded my head slightly. Carmen got up and walked towards me.

"I love your hair how did you do that?"

"Come up to me and Tee's room and I'll show you."

She followed me up as did Lily. After ½ an hour they all could do it. We talked about how we ended up in care. In my opinion Lily's was the most interesting.

"I am going for a look around!"

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"No I'll be fine!"

I walked about until Rick grabbed me and pulled me into a toy cupboard.

"Chloe what are you doing here?"

"A fire started in my house and killed my parents! What about you?"

"You know my parents are in jail I just got moved here!"

I thought to myself how long had it really been since I had seen him?

"How's Kitty?"

"She is away getting treatment!"

"That's a shame I always liked her!"

"I know!"

We stood there for ages just hugging until the door was opened by Jason.

"I knew I recognized you! So Rick how have you been?"

"Good and you?"

"I was alright until my parents died!"

"Sorry mate!"

"No sweat! It wasn't your fault!"

I coughed slightly.

"Oh sorry Chloe; I'll leave you two to be!"

Jason closed the door and I sat down next to Rick on the floor.

"Do you think Kiera will never me?"

"Maybe but she was barely a toddler when you left!"

"True!"

"Where did you go Rick? My parents tried to find you and we couldn't!"

"I am so sorry we lost touch Chloe but we're together now isn't that all that matters!"

I smiled and nodded.

"I better get going before Tee starts looking for me."

"On you go then."

I got up and opened the door.

"And Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"Don't lock yourself away!"

I nodded and walked back to my new room.

**Review on what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe's POV

I walked out the cupboard and downstairs. I walked towards the living room. There were only two people a girl who I think is called Faith and Tyler! TYLER! He'll remember me and Jason. He was Jason's friend!

"Oh hi! It's Chloe right?"

"Yeah and you're Faith if I'm right?"

"Yeah. So if you don't mind me asking how long have you been in care and why are you in care?"

"Well today is the first time Kiera, Jason and I have ever been living in a care home; we're in care because a fire started in our house and killed my parents!"

Faith looked a bit taken back that I said it so calmly.

"You're taking this really well."

"My parents weren't always there for us we used to stay with..."

"With who?"

"A friend of my mums. But they kind of disappeared from my life!"

"Sorry."

"No problem I still have Jason and Kiera!"

She nodded and turned back to the telly. I turned to Tyler who was glaring at me.

"Em Tyler I need to find Jason can you show me where Johnny's room is?"

He nodded and began to walk out. I said bye to Faith and ran after him. He stopped outside Johnny's room.

"So how are you Chloe?"

"Good! You?"

"Alright. Does Rick know you're here?"

"Yeah I talked to him. Is there anyone else here who could remember me?"

"Nope just Rick and me."

I hugged him.

"It's nice to see you again Tyler."

I knocked on Johnny's door. Jason opened it and saw Tyler.

"Come in."

"Is Johnny there?"

"No he is away doing something."

We walked in and Jason closed the door before turning to Tyler.

"How have you been?"

"Normal you?"

"Ok."

He nodded and they began to chat about pranks. I left the room closing the door behind me. I saw Kiera come running down the hall screaming. I grabbed her.

"Kiera what' wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you screaming?"

"It's a game!"

"My bad."

She began to run off the minute I let her go. I smiled and headed back to my room. The girls sat chatting.

"Hey Chloe!"

"Hi."

I sat down and began to unpack. I placed my photo album under my pillow.

"Thanks for doing my bed Tee!"

"No problem."

I unpacked my clothes. I only had two tops and a pair of jeans.

"Is that all you've got?"

I nodded.

"YAY! SHOPPING TRIP!"

I looked confused but they grabbed my jacket and tossed it to me and ran downstairs. They ran into Mike's office.

"Mike when is Chloe's clothing allowance coming in?"

"It's already here. Why?"

"We want to go shopping."

He nodded and handed us quite a lot of money.

"Is this all for me?"

"No some of it is Kiera's!"

"What about Jason?"

"The boys already left; all of them."

I nodded and ran upstairs to get Kiera and Floss while the girls went to get Jody, Elektra and Faith. Two minutes later we all said goodbye to Mike and Gina and headed to the shops.

Once I came back I had 4 new pairs of jeans, 7 new tops, 7 jackets, 3 pairs of shoes, 2 jumpers, 5 sets of pyjamas, two dresses, and gym wear! Kiera had loads of skirts and tops. We laughed as we walked back into Elm Tree House. I already felt like I belonged there!

**So what do you think? The drama will kick off soon when something happens to the Chloe!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mike's POV

"Can't they take anyone else?"

"No Mike I think this is good for them!"

"It's not fair on people like Tee and Johnny!"

"I tried but they only wanted one older child and a young one!"

"Rob you are going to have to tell them!"

He nodded and got up.

"Where are they?"

"I will get them."

Twenty minutes later we sat in the quiet room.

"Ok I had a couple come in who wanted to foster some children."

They all smiled happily.

"However they only can take two!"

"WHAT! NO I JUST LOST MY PARENTS I CAN'T LOSE KIERA AND JASON TOO!"

Gina ran over to try and calm Chloe down.

"Now Chloe think about them; growing up in care isn't fun. Shouldn't they have a normal life?"

She nodded but Jason looked at her.

"No way Chloe! Can't they take all of us?"

Rob shook his head. I will be back tomorrow for your answer.

**The next day...**

"We'll go."

"Great! Tomorrow they will come for a visit."

Chloe ran out the room crying and collapsed onto her bed. Rick walked in and sat with her.

"They're going and it's for the better!"

Rick nodded and held onto Chloe.

**A month later...**

Chloe hugged Jason goodbye much to his disgust. He hopped into the car and strapped himself in. Kiera hugged goodbye to everyone and gave her sister one last big hug before being strapped in and driven away. Chloe ran in and up to her room. Tee had moved in with Carmen since Lily had moved away. Rick walked in and sat with her.

"Hey don't cry. You still have me!"

"Like that helps!"

Rick began to attack Chloe by tickling her. She begged him to stop before sitting up.

**Ok I had to put this chapter up. Next chapter tomorrow will be based more on fallout between Chloe and Tyler! Sorry I know it's not good!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe's POV

It had been two months since Jason and Kiera went to live with the Youngs. It had been hard for me but Lily told me about when her sister's were split up from her. Tee, Carmen and Lily were my best friends; we talked about everything together. Harry was really nice and Mo was a bit weird. Johnny was ok just a little bossy. Faith was always there for me but Elektra didn't like me at all. Floss and Jody were annoying but ok! Tyler was a pain so nothing different from before and Rick was just Rick. We had decided to keep our relationship a secret but it was hard. The only thing we didn't want to the others to find out was how I know them before! I sat on my bed listening to music on my new phone. Eminem The Monster ft Rihanna came on!

_[Chorus: Rihanna]  
I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy (crazy)_

_[Eminem: Verse 1]  
I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek  
Oh well, guess beggars can't be choosey  
Wanted to receive attention for my music  
Wanted to be left alone in public, excuse me  
Been wanting my cake, and eat it too, and wanting it both ways  
Fame made me a balloon cause my ego inflated  
When I blew; see, it was confusing  
Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf  
Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!)  
Hit the lottery, oh wee  
With what I gave up to get was bittersweet  
With this like winning a huge meet  
Ironic cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink  
I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep  
Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith  
But I'm actually weirder than you think  
Cause I'm_

_[Chorus:]  
I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy_

_Well, that's not fair  
Well, that's not fair_

_[Eminem: Verse 2]  
No, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me  
To seize the moment and don't squander it  
Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow  
So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from  
(Yeah, ponder it, do you want this?  
It's no wonder you losing your mind, the way it wanders)  
Yo-lo-lo-lo-yee-whoo  
I think you've been wandering off down yonder  
And stumbled onto Jeff VanVonderen  
Cause I need an interventionist  
To intervene between me and this monster  
And save me from myself and all this conflict  
Cause the very thing that I love is killing me and I can't conquer it  
My OCD is conking me in the head  
Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking  
I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying  
Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the_

_[Chorus:]  
I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy_

_Well, that's not fair  
Well, that's not fair_

_[Eminem: Verse 3]  
Call me crazy, but I have this vision  
One day that I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian  
But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at  
Emcees, blood get spilled and I  
Take it back to the days that I get on a Dre track  
Give every kid who got played that  
Pumped up feeling and shit to say back  
To the kids who played 'em  
I ain't here to save the fvcking children  
But if one kid out of a hundred million  
Who are going through a struggle feels and then relates that's so great  
It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back  
In the draft, turn nothing into some…_

I pulled out my head phones as water hit my head. I stormed over to my window to see Tyler.

"TYLER!"

Jody, Mo, Floss and Harry were with him. He launched another one and I ducked and turned my head to see the balloon hit my photo album. It knocked it will such force it fell off my desk. I ran over to it to see the pictures all soggy. I lifted to the one of Jason, Kiera and I with my parents and it fell apart in my hands

"NO!"

I got up and glared at Tyler and ran out my room. Mike came running up to me but I didn't stop. That was the only whole picture I had of my family. I darted outside and now all the residents of the Dumping Ground were on my tail. I ran out to see Tyler looking bad.

"Chloe I am so sorry! I was aiming for the dart board!"

"THE ONLY WHOLE FAMILY PHOTO I HAD WAS THERE! AND YOU DESTROYED IT!"

Mike and Gina were telling me to stop but I curled my fist and it came in contact with his stomach. He then grabbed my hair and pulled it. I flipped backwards the minute he loosened. My legs went out and hit his shoulders. Before I could get up he ran forward and swung his fist and my face. I felt something cut open. A raised my hand to my cheek and felt blood. BLOOD! I began to feel sick and ran inside.

Mike's POV

I sat in my office with Tyler while Gina was bringing Chloe down.

"Tyler how could you?"

"Mike I never meant it! I know how much those pictures mean to Chloe; I wouldn't do that to her on purpose. We're friends!"

I sighed and looked up as Chloe walked in. I opened my mouth but she cut me off.

"Mike don't! Tyler I am sorry but you know how much those photos mean to me! I shouldn't have hit you and I know I am grounded! Done?"

I nodded.

"Tyler you will help Floss, Mo, Jody and Harry clean Chloe's room!"

"Wait they are in my room!"

"Yes that it their punishment."

She looked at Tyler with worry and they both ran out shouting on Rick.

Chloe's POV

I ran upstairs and split from Tyler as he went to go and get Rick. If they looked under my bed or in my album they would see photos of Rick, Tyler, Kitty and me. I barged into my room.

"GET OUT!"

They scampered out and I ran forwards to check nothing had been moved. Once positive I cleaned my room with Rick and Tyler's help!

**I will try and post more later! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

3rd Person POV

Tyler and Rick sat in Mike's office.

"Ok boys I have called you down because Kitty is coming back."

"Seriously!"

"Shouldn't Chloe know?"

"Why should Chloe have to know?"

Rick glared at Tyler as an idea came to his head.

"Well Mike considering Chloe is one of the only ones with a large enough room and is the same age as Kitty wouldn't she be sharing with her?"

"Well yeah. I guess!"

"Ok if that's all could I tell Chloe since I knew Chloe better?"

"Sure on you go."

Mike sat back in bewilderment as the two boys got up and ran out the room. Rick ran into Chloe's room at full speed. All the female residents of the Dumping Ground sat in the room staring at Rick in confusement.

"Where's the fire Rick?"

Asked Carmen to receive a glare from Chloe.

"Nothing just wanted to tell you all that Kitty is coming back."

Chloe smiled but then put a confused face on as did Faith, Floss, Jody and Mo.

"Who's Kitty?"

Faith looked around the room to get the answer from Elektra.

"Kitty is some nut case from Tyler and Rick's old care home who went to live in a nut house."

Rick felt his blood boil as did Tyler who had now joined Rick in Chloe's room. Both looked at Chloe who looked like she was about to kill. She had been really close with Kitty before Dennis came and took over Burnywood then Chloe wasn't allowed to visit!

"Elektra shut up!"

"No I am being serious she put Tracy in hospital!"

That caused a murmur of agreement and another confused look from Faith, Mo and Floss.

"Tracy was one of our old careworkers."

"Ok."

Everyone began to file out of the room and the two boys stepped aside to let them out before closing the door and sitting down with Chloe.

"Is Kitty really coming back?"

"Yeah she will be here tomorrow and guess who is sharing a room with her?"

"Really! OMG I can't wait."

The three sat and laughed about old times.

**Ok short I know but next chapter is up tomorrow and Kitty is back! Leave a review on whether you think Kitty should scream at Chloe and give away her secret or act like Rick and Tyler had to!**


End file.
